1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting fitting for releasably connecting furniture parts. The fitting comprises a pin-shaped member that is insertable into a hole in a first furniture part, and a fitting body that is insertable into a bore in a second furniture part. The fitting body comprises a tightening element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a connecting fitting is, for example, described in Austrian patent AT 403 192 B.
It is an object of the invention to provide a connecting fitting which makes it possible to easily insert shelves or panels into a piece of furniture after the piece of furniture has been assembled.
According to the invention, this object is accomplished by the fitting body being in the form of a circular cylindrical part defined by a curved side wall and a flat side wall. The fitting body is radially displaceable within the bore in the furniture part when not in a tightened position, whereby the pin-shaped member protrudes from the curved side wall when it is in the tightened position.
With a fitting according to the invention it is possible to insert the fitting body into the bore in such a way that there is still room for the pin-shaped member. That is, the fitting body will be inserted in a tilted position. The pin-shaped member will then be moved through a corresponding hole in the shelf.